Blossom petal in the moonlight
by Demoness of the south
Summary: Blossom petal travel slowly down into a mysterious storm. Non-massacre
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Itasaku, Sasukenobody (he too emo and has chicken ass hair)

Naruhina, Nejten, and inoshik

**inner/flash back**

_thoughts_

YELLING

(A/N starting from Sakura)

I do not own naruto

I watched the sunset over the horizon. The colors were so mesmerizing it etched a beautiful picture into my mind. The feel of the grass made me feel as if I were in a meadow full of blossom trees. "**Ironic that your thinking of that"inner said. "**_You know what go TO HELL" I replied_. I got up and walked away from the beautiful sight and sighed as I saw the bright lights of Konoha. Konoha known for there very busy people and never EVER going to sleep. I started walking on the path that lead to the city plaza. _Ugh stupid pink hair won't stop getting into my face. _I had pink hair, no really it's natural, waist long that's why its so FREAKIN annoying. I had Emerald green eyes and my skin was pale, healthy pale. I was skinny but not under weight I think I am in the stick/meat area, I don't really know.

The sound of children laughing and playing brought joy to my soul. Though it also brought an awful/sweet memory

**Flashback**

I sat on the grass curled up and crying. A girl said "hey forehead why do you deserve to live as you are just weak, and a waste of anybodies time." She continued kicking me, until I started coughing up blood. "wow you are just pathetic" the girl said. I looked up at her she had red hair and too much eye liner for a 6 year old like me. "**GRRR wait till I get my hands on that girl" **inner said. A dramatic explosion appeared behind inner Sakura. "Hey you, red-head" a male voice said,

the voice continued "why don't you leave the girl alone and mess with someone else".

She replied"why should I she doesn't deserve to be he-"

he interrupted "SHUT UP AND LEAVE." The girl ran away, almost like a scared cat. I lifted my head to see the boy who stood up for me, he had blond hair in a form of spikes pointing upward, his blue eyes staring at me with sympathy. Why sympathy, why is he staring at me like THAT. On both of his cheeks were 3 lines, a light black color. He extended is hand toward me and I grabbed it. Once I was standing he said "HI MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUIMAKI" he yelled. **"dang I think he always yells" inner said. **_"which makes you oh so correct" I said sarcastically._

"Hi my name is Sakura Haruno" I said.

"Nice to meet you Sakura-chan" he replied,and continued "wanna go get some ice cream... and where is your mom and dad?"

"... my m-mom and dad are ….. dead" I answered. He looked at me right into my eyes, almost like he was staring into my soul. Though I believe he knew that I didn't want to talk anymore. He stared at me for the last time and we continued walking.

**End of flashback**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wassup Readers be happy because i'll be working on this story all day sheesh and also please no hurting me lol hey evryone if you read and want to participate in killin- I mean hurting sasuke corner please review first come, first go only picking 5 and no itachi won't appear not yet anyways lol. These chapters show friendship and when I get to the part I will write romance lol.**

**we all know the pairings already so no need to repeat lol. And please excuse my horrible story telling i'm 12 and in middle school =3**

(a/n back to Sakura when she is walking towards the plaza)

The memory was so clear it felt like it happened yesterday but it has been 9 years. The trail that lead to the plaza contained blossom trees, their petals drifting through the air. The sun had already set (a/n or is it setted **Itachi: shut up and continue **sheesh no need to rush) below the horizon and the moon has appeared. The lights of Konoha shown brightly across the starlit sky, the music of a merry-go-round was faint. I saw the clearing that contained the many activities that I a plaza should have. (a/n if you were born in Puerto Rico and was living in Caguas and went to the plaza there they have an awesome ice cream stand and plaza =) GO LATINA/LATINOS LOL) Once I appeared out of the trail exit (lol) I walked toward the merry-go-round **"lets ride it please _please_ PLEASE!" inner pleaded. **_"ok ok but only this once because I've had enough of you." I said. _Inner Sakura started doing the Dee Dee dance. (look it up on youtube and click on the firstvideo) I sighed in exasperation and stopped abruptly when I heard a yell "SAKURA-CHAN" the male voice yelled. I looked around too see no other than the infamous Naruto Uzumaki followed by Sasuke Uchiha or Uchiha-teme (teme:bastard)

"Wassup Naruto" I greeted

"Nothing much you"he asked while I was staring at emo person. He had as I said chicken ass hair which is dark blue and onyx eyes Full of hate and emoness(i had to totally do that sorry sasuke fans). He was wearing a blue t-shirt and black shorts. Naruto well he still looks the same with those blue joyful eyes of his, his orange hair still pointing up, and the 3 lines on his cheeks. He was wearing a orange deco shirt with a fox on it,he had blue jeans with a red and black studded belt. "good" I answered, then continued "hi emo bastard" he started to glare at me. "aw how cute the hate filled eyes staring at me like a masochistic volture" I teased. Naruto started laughing his head off while I was smirking. As usaul he said "hn." **"Can I get out to smash his head in"inner said. **_"no you may not" I answered. _

"Hey Naruto, I really want to go on the merry-go-round_, _do you want to go on with me and leave head behind?" I asked, knowing him he would drag head along.

"I would go if we brought sasuke along" he said while smiling. How can he do that?

"Sure" I said, then smiled evilly. I walked over to Sasuke and grabbed him by his collar dragging him toward the merry-go-round. When I arrived at my destination, Naruto took out his wallet and payed the ticket vender of the merry go round for all 3 of us. Sasuke 'chicken ass head' started kicking me for no distinct reason, so for 'self defense' I punched his shoulder and I tell you again for 'self defense' and threw him onto one of the many 4-person carriages. Naruto got onto a Fox animal machine, while I sat on a horse decorated with cherry blossoms, the merry-go-round round started and we and the machines we were riding started trotting and jumping up and and arms were made out of silicone I believe so they can act like 'real animals' and had a pole sticking into there stomach so they can go up and down.(A/C I know I'm mumbling **Itachi:O/ \O when do I come in **when I want you too)After the ride was over I walked and got the mumbling Uchiha out of the carriage and dragged him all the way to the nearest tree and we sat down. "uhm guys" I said.

"what?" They both said

"you do know that school is tomorrow" I said, then continued while smirking "and Uchiha will be chased by fan girls"

"I forgot there was school tomorrow" Naruto said, Sasuke replied "i ignored it"

we both stared at him with WTF faces. Out of instinct I looked at the time, it was 10:00.

"I got to go, I'll see you guys at school" I said

"bye sakura-chan" Naruto said

"bye pinky" sasuke said. _Oh how I can't wait for tomorrow to ruin his day. _I got up and started heading home.

Ok so for the hurting sasuke corner you have to review and say if you want in or not and tell me what weapon you want to use. I'm running a poll and its for continuing "blossom petal in the moonlight" here are the choices

Yes

No

make new story

R

E

V

I

E

W

it gives me happiness :Þ


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N uhm guys if you don't review or anything then I feel like I let you guys down PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE whith cherry on top review because I need inspiration and I also need people for the sasuke hurting corner. Uhm Review it feels like chuck norris giving me cookies


	4. Chapter 4

**(Hi everyone and yes I'm back from long studying and writing this story on paper XD anyways back to the object Muahahahaha Thank you So freaking much Kuryou-san for commenting and giving these awesome ideas for Sasuke hurting corner.**

_(Thoughts_

**Inner**

YELLING/EXPRESSIVE)

**Itachi: whats going to happen?**

**Thank you for asking, Kuryou-san come out!**

**Kuryou-san walks out with many boxes, cages, and a Saw.**

**Kuryou-san: where's the bastard.**

**Itachi: if your talking about my foolish brother hes right on that table... I mean strapped to the table.**

**Yep he's right on the table, Oh and don't forget the matches!**

**Sasuke: Where the hell am I?**

**Kuryou-san: in Your Nightmare**

**Sasuke: 0.o**

**Kuryou-san takes out a Saw.**

**Kuryou-san: Good bye Bastard!**

**Sasuke: Holy S*** **

**Sasuke gets sawed in half.**

**Crowd starts Cheering but not too long until Kuryou-san takes out oil and matches.**

**Kuryou-san Pours the oil over his massacred body, but wait there's more thanks to my jutsu he still alive to feel the Pain. She flicks the match on the box and throws the match on Sasuke**

**Sasuke: B**** I'm going to-**

**Sasuke lights on fire.**

**Kuryou-san: BRING IN THE BADGERS!**

**Itachi walks in with these very and I mean very Rabid Badgers. **

**Sasuke: what are you doing with that …... wait Uchiha's can't show fear.**

**Itachi: I'm scared of this woman**

**Thank you Itachi **B)** now back to the show**

**Kuryou-san: thanks Itachi can you let them out and I mean near his body**

**Itachi: Sure**

**Itachi walks near Sasuke and lets out the badgers. He ran quickly next to me because he doesn't want the same fate as his brother.**

**Sasuke: Oh you B****, Mother f***ING TRAITOR!**

**He's saying bad words!**

**Itachi: Let out the Bears!**

**Bears crawl out of den, that conveniently popped out of nowhere. **

**Sasuke is crying like a big wimp... "Holy Brownies..."**

**Sasuke appears cut in half,Charred,bruised, and Injured. Audience clap for they know that this is the END... Of episode one XD.**

**I don't own Naruto but if I did Itachi would be alive and well, Sakura Would be a bada** Mother f***er, and Sasuke would not be emo and a HATER.**

**(Sakura P.O.V)**

Beep beep beep.. '_ugh stupid alarm clock' _I opened my eyes trying to see the red digits in the dark. My room felt cramped, but only because I was in the dark. I sat up, and rubbed my eyes with my hands. Once I was finished I placed my hands on my lap. I couldn't quite place what was missing **'IT WAS ME!' Inner Sakura said. "**_You annoy me how could I miss you" I said. _**'Because you love me...'Inner Sakura said innocently. **_"Sure sure, whatever you say." _I smiled, and got out of bed and walked to wherever the last place I put that stubborn alarm clock. _Darn Naruto, next time I shouldn't let him mess with my stuff. _I checked under the pillows, the blankets, and then in the closet. You wouldn't believe where I found it. **'in your bra compartment' inner Sakura smirked in the background. **_"GO BACK IN YOUR CAGE." I yelled at her mentally. _I looked at the time... 5:15 am. _Well at least It didn't take long to find the alarm clock. _I went through my closet and took out my favorite blue tank top with the black mini top on it. "where is it, where is it..." I thought out loud. "Ah hah!'" I exclaimed, when I pulled out my black extra skinny jeans. (A/N Holy, I saw this extra skinny jeans and I tried them on they were so comfortable lol :D **Itachi: Aren't they impossible to get in. **-.- For me, no :) End of A/N) I got my undergarments and walked to the bathroom.

**One shower later (LOL XD)**

I went into my room fully changed and combed my silky pink hair until it was wavy but still had appearance of being straight. "Sakura, Breakfast is ready" A female voice came from the kitchen. I walked to the sound of her voice, being too lazy to turn on the lights. "Mom?"(actually Adoptive mom)

"Yes, honey?" Suki asked. (A/N End of A/N)

"Do you know where my red and black studded belt around here?" I asked. (A/N wait for it wait for it)

"No, but I got you this butterfly printed one" She said while holding up the creepiest belt I ever seen

I couldn't help it but I instantly screeched like there's no tomorrow, I ran around the room and grabbed my plate full of scrambled eggs and sliced ham.

**Somewhere in Konoha**

"I feel like someone's going to kill me today" Sasuke said as he was holding a red and black studded belt.

**Back to Sakura**

"Sakura, stop screeching, your going to wake up the neighbors" She said and quickly shivered as she pictured a very fat, old woman who can be somewhere around 40-50 banging at her door at 5:35 in the morning.

"Yes mother" I said, and smiled at the thought of what happened last time. I finished eating and looked at the time it was close to time to go. Well I didn't mean exactly head to school but you get the point. I picked up my fully black studded belt and put it on, I walked to the garage and grabbed the keys. For my 17 birthday my mom got me a Ferrari 550 Barchetta. (A/N one look at that sexy car made me go like :O lucky Sakura. End of A/N.) I jumped into the driver seat and started the engine, I opened the garage gate with the clicker and backed up into the driveway. I stopped at the first light and saw a black Porsche 911 turbo stop beside my vehicle. The window opened dramatically slow, and I saw an unknown man in it, but then I heard a "SAKURA-CHAN, Itachi let me see her" yep I was correct it was Naruto. "Dobe, Shut. Up. Or . I . Will hurt you"A dark ominous voice came from inside the car. And Sasuke was in their. But the person who most intrigued me was the man named Itachi. Itachi, Itachi, _oh now I know weasel that's why it sounds so familiar . _I started to smirk and then the traffic light turned green. I accelerated to reach the school first "ITACHI SPEED UP WE NEED TO SHOW THAT FERRARI WHO'S BOSS"Naruto yelled at said person.

"Gladly" Itachi said as he speed the car to the same speed. My hair was flying behind me, it felt like I was flying. I turned a sharp corner and head through a short cut that headed into the parking lot into the school. Many of the students were staring at me wide eyed but mostly at the car. Itachi parked next to me. The doors of the car opened and Naruto ran out the car and jumped on me. "Can't... breath... get off... me" I said. "Dobe get off her" Sasuke commanded. Naruto hesitantly got off me, and then Itachi said "You got some good driving skills"

"Thank you for the compliment, your not such a bad driver yourself" I commented. I smiled my 'Famous' smiles. He smiled weakly, Naruto was looking at Sakura like a lost puppy, and Sasuke was wearing a certain lost red and black. Sakura noticed Sasuke wearing something familiar, "Sasuke" She said quietly but you can hear the oncoming threat , She continued "You have my favorite belt."

Itachi smirked at what was going on, he looked around to see his fan girls and Sasuke fan girls staring at them like crazy hobo's looking at food. Yes they were drooling, they even had nose bleeds. As he was staring of into the distance he heard a 'BOOM, CRASH, and then a very painful moan' he looked down to see a very bloodied Sasuke and Sakura over him smiling widely with a belt in her hand. "I have won my battle" Sakura said as she raised her belt to the top and yelling "THIS IS SPARTA!" Naruto couldn't help but laugh. Well that movie was good, you can't put that phrase anywhere else. The bell rang and everyone walked inside. Itachi could hear many whispers about Sakura. "Why is that slut walking with the Uchiha's" to another rude comment "Such a big forehead, why would anyone want to be around her, or why should she live"

I looked up to see Itachi with anger in his eyes, but once he stared at me he calmed down. We walked all the way to homeroom and entered the classroom.

"Hello, Sakura" A female voice said.****


End file.
